Wireless headphones currently available may receive wireless signals from a transmitting device, such as a cellular phone. However, many wireless headphones have straps or bands that are conspicuous. Eyeglasses or clothing may interfere with and jostle wireless headphones. Body movement may cause parts of the wireless headphones to snag on clothing or eyeglasses and thereby dislodge headphones from the ears. Control units on the wireless headphones may dangle from the headphones and annoy the headphone wearer by bouncing against the body or head while walking or exercising. Accordingly, there is a need for wireless headphones that inconspicuously couple with clothing or eyewear, that are easily accessible, and that do not interfere with articles of clothing, the body, or the head.